


Dark Rainbows

by blackveilmonstaexobmth



Category: EXO, Stays - Fandom, skz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilmonstaexobmth/pseuds/blackveilmonstaexobmth
Summary: Felix is new to a school and meets Changbin.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Felix walked into the school from the bus.  
It was his first day at a regular school.  
He's 6, he had two years of home school.  
His parents are both vegans but they believe in science.  
Felix had his backpack on his back.  
His parents wanted him to wait with Chan(Chan is the boy his parents are fostering and plan on one day adopting)when he gets home.  
Felix was playing during recess.  
He brought a teddy bear name Mr. Teddy.  
He was playing with it when a kid took it.  
Felix started crying and saying give him back.  
"Oh else what . "Said the kid.  
"Give him back his bear or so help me,i step on your lunch tomorrow ."Said Changbin a taller boy dressed in dark clothes.  
The other kid dropped the bear.  
Felix picked up Mr. Teddy.  
"Thank you, I'm Felix ."Said Felix.  
"I'm Changbin ."Said Changbin.


	2. chapter 2

"This is Mr. Teddy. "Said Felix showing Changbin the teddy bear.  
"Nice. "Said Changbin.  
Changbin and Felix become friends that day.  
Felix remember that had to stand at the bus stop with Chan.  
Felix got use to Chan.  
Chan was 3 years older then Felix.  
Chan had been in 4 foster homes before he got with Felix's family.  
Chan was protective of Felix since he saw the younger boy as a little brother.


End file.
